This invention relates to a single purpose implement, this purpose being to cut and match "grouted-tile-pattern" vinyl sheet floor covering, commonly referred to as `linoleum roll stock`, so that pieces of stock may be abutted longitudinally, precisely matching the pattern but without showing the "joint" (that is, the line along which adjoining pieces of stock are longitudinally joined). By "grouted-tile-pattern" stock, I refer to linoleum in which individual tiles are laid out geometrically and grouted between each tile so as to form a "field" of repeating geometrical patterns such as are disclosed in product catalogues of manufactures of such rolled stock, for example Armstrong, Congoleum, G.A.F., Mannington Mills, Biscayne Corporation, and the like, the patterns from which catalogues are incorporated by reference thereto as if fully set forth herein.
More specifically, I refer to linoleum roll stock with simulated grouted tile patterns which stock is normally available in rolls either 6 feet wide or 12 feet wide, and of arbitrary length. Some roll stocks are quite flexible, with considerable "give" (referred to as "cushioned floors"), while other are relatively stiff (referred to as "inlaid floors"). Such roll stock to which this invention applies closely duplicates the visual impact of (a) ceramic tile floors in which individual tiles are separated by a cementitious material ("grouting"), or (b) brick or stone floors in which individual bricks or stones are separated by grouting. As is well known, ceramic tile floors are extremely durable and have a timeless beauty peculiar to such floors in which tiles are manually set and grouted in substantially uniform relationship with each other. It is this substantially uniformly spaced apart relationship, which, because it is not perfectly uniform imparts the characteristic "look" of a manually laid tile floor.
As presently conventionally done, a pair of linoleum sheets ("roll-portions") are longitudinally matched by an average linoleum flooring installer ("floor mechanic") who cuts the "salvage edge" while kneeling on the linoleum and measuring the width of the stock along a line he wishes to cut. He then marks the linoleum at several locations, longitudinally, with the blade of the cutting knife, or a colored pencil, places a straight edge along the marks and cuts the roll longitudinally for a distance of from 2 to 3 feet. He then moves himself on his knees along the straight edge without moving it, and continues the cut for another 1 or 2 feet, having thus made a cut of about 4 feet in total length without moving the straight edge. He then makes additional measurements and repeats the process to make a continuous incision as he moves intermittently along the length of the stock. Instead of measuring and marking the linoleum, he may overlap a first and second roll-portion (or "sheet") so that the "field" is matchingly repeated, and he then cuts both portions simultaneously so that they have a common linear edge which may be abutted without showing the joint. Though overlapping and cutting two sheets simultaneously solves the problem of obtaining a flush joint, and matched in this sense, the problem of matching the field precisely, remains, since he cannot see the precise width of grouting to be left on the bottom sheet when it is overlapped with a second sheet. How accurately he makes the longitudinal cut, both with respect to obtaining a flush joint, and, a precisely matched field, irrespective of which method he uses, will determine how well he solves the problem of "hiding" the joint he makes.
This problem of forming a matching joint between a first and second roll-portion of a pair of linoleum roll-portions has been addressed over a period of decades and numerous solutions have been proffered. None has been addressed to the specific problem of satisfactorily matching longitudinal grouting patterns in grouted-tile-pattern roll stock.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,368 teaches a device for making a beveled straight lateral cut, but there is no provision for visually inspecting the lateral portion of the stock being cut, which lateral portion is contiguous to the cut edge. The most notable feature of the device is that it permits cutting with a blade without the blade being drawn against a guiding straight edge. As will be evident, if a blade is drawn against a straight edge made of steel or other hard material the blade will tend to be dulled more quickly than if it was cutting only the linoleum. Stated differently, once the longitudinal path is set along which the holder of the blade is to traverse, there is no means for visually determining the precise line along which the blade is cutting, until after the "blind" cut is made. It will be evident that it is more preferable to be able to observe the precise line to be cut, before it is cut, and to make such adjustments as might be deemed necessary. It will also be evident that it would be preferable not to use a blade holder because of the error that is introduced in mounting the blade, and then preserving its mounting accurately while the blade is being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,237 discloses a device which allows the line of cutting to be inspected visually just before the cut is made and if the machine is guided along a straight edge, it would be capable of making a longitudinal cut in the roll stock. The adequacy of the cut, judged by how well the pattern is matched and the joint between adjoining sheets of linoleum is hidden, will depend upon the expertise of the cutter and the steadiness of his hand, not to mention other factors such as the sharpness of the blade, inter alia.
The cost of the machine such as is disclosed in the +237 patent militates against its use by a floor mechanic with normal financial resources, and the maintenance and operation of such a machine is beyond the ordinary skill of a floor mechanic. There is a pressing need for a simple and inexpensive implement which will faciliate the laying of grouted-tile-pattern linoleum roll stock because the implement is efficient, easy to use quickly, and accurate to make an incision manually with a blade, along a longitudinal grout line in the salvage edge so as to enable a pair of adjoining linoleum sheets to be joined precisely without noticing the joint. The device of this invention is such an implement. I know of no prior art device which permits a flooring man to lay a floor with grouted-tile-pattern linoleum roll stock as simply, effectively and easily as the device of my invention.